The Monster's Daughter
by MV123
Summary: A few years after the Uprising, Valentine finds Jocelyn in New York. However, instead of kidnapping her, he takes a young Clary. Raised under Valentine's influence, Clary becomes an excellent warrior and is finally given her first mission on her 16th birthday. The objective? Steal the Mortal Cup from her mother. Will she be able to do it or will she fall under the pressure?
1. Ch 1 : Into the Night

_Hi Everyone!_

 _Well it's been awhile since I wrote anything on here! I've always kind of been drawn to these "What if Clary was raised by Valentine" type fics so I decided to try my hand at. I really hope that you guys enjoy this story!_

 _Also, just so everyone is up to speed, Clary is about 6 years old in this chapter._

* * *

The street was abnormally silent as he walked carefully through the shadows. It seemed as though everyone had felt the need to stay in on the clear New York night, a rarity in the big city. He pulled his coat collar up around his face, trying to blend into the darkness as much as possible. He had been in hiding for years now, it would be a shame if someone were to see him before he was ready to be seen.

His shoes clicked quietly on the wet pavement, echoing down the street as he continued into the eerie silence. People passed by him occasionally, but none of them paid attention to the silver haired figure. They all assumed the man was just on a late-night walk or was on his way home after a hard day at work. To be honest, they weren't exactly wrong. She _used_ to be his home. She _used_ to be his everything. And even after everything that happened, he still loved her and still wanted her. But that was all put aside for the night.

Tonight, he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him years ago.

He stopped in front of the brownstone, sensing her presence all the way down on the street. Her scent filled his nostrils – the smell of oil paints and sunflowers overtaking his senses. With a quick flick of his wrist and a carefully placed rune, the lock on the front door clicked open and he walked into the foyer. The room was dark, almost pitch black once the door was shut again. His feet led the way, taking him towards the stairs and up to the top floor.

Standing outside of her apartment, he felt whole again. He could feel the comfort he had been craving ever since she left him. His fingers faltered for a moment before he shook his head and drew another unlocking rune, silently letting himself into the apartment.

The moment he entered, he knew she had been hiding here for years. Her artwork was hung on the walls and pictures were scattered all over the place. Most of them were of a small little girl, her red hair glowing in the moonlight as she was finger painting or riding a small pony in the countryside. The living room was full of mismatched furniture and art supplies, paints scattered all over the table. He skimmed his fingers over one of the chairs in the room before turning around and heading down the hall.

He followed the sound of heavy breathing before turning into one of the bedrooms. There she was, right in front of his eyes. Her hair still fell around her in soft, red waves as she slept. The covers were pulled all the way up to her chin and the windows were opened to let the fresh air in, just how she liked them. Her lips were curved upwards in a small smile as she dreamed and he wished that she was dreaming of him. That she was dreaming of the times before she left, when they were happy together.

But he knew she wasn't.

He knew she was dreaming of her new life. Of her life without him. Of her life away from her family and duty. And with that in mind, he didn't feel an ounce of guilt for what he was about to do next.

He quietly left the room and went to the next bedroom over. There, he found what he had come for. Resting in bed was the little girl from the pictures, a spitting image of his former love. Taking a small note from his pocket, he placed it on the bedside table so it was in plain sight. He then drew a small rune on the girls arm to keep her from waking before picking her up from her bed. On quiet feet, he took one last look at the woman in the other room, the woman he used to love more than the angels themselves, before making his way out of the apartment and down the stairs. Once out on the street again, the man began walking back down the street and into the silent night.

* * *

All of New York could have been woken up by Jocelyn's screams the next morning. Her body shook as she fell to the floor and sobbed for hours on end. In her hand, she held a note that she continued to read over and over again until her vision was too blurry to read it anymore. Jocelyn repeated the words over and over in her mind like a mantra.

 _I have finally taken what is rightfully mine – Valentine_

* * *

 _So that's the first chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!_

 _Also in regards to my other fic Endarkened, as you can see I have not updated since 2016. I just really lost inspiration for that storyline and along with school and everything, I didn't really have the time or inspiration to keep writing. I'm hoping that I might be able to start it up again soon if I can find it in me to continue writing it and can think of where I want the storyline to go._

 _Anyways, that's all I have to say than you guys so much for reading!_

 _XOXO, Madison_


	2. Ch 2 : A Dark Revelation

_Hi there!_

 _Okay so I'm posting two chapters at one time because I'm just in a writing mood. This chapter takes place right where the last one left off. However, the next one will be a jump in time to when Clary is 16 so we can get into the main storyline! So just be prepared for that!_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The young girl woke up from what seemed the longest nap ever. As her eyes adjusted in the bright daylight, she quickly realized that she was not in her bedroom. The walls weren't covered in her drawings and her favorite stuffed animal wasn't tucked under her arm. A sense of danger filled her body and she quickly shot up in the bed, moving her head back and forth rapidly. Her heart was beating rapidly as a large hand wrapped around her smaller one and another turned her face towards the mystery person.

Next to her bedside sat a tall man, his silver hair shining in the light like a perfectly polished coin. His mouth was screwed up into what seemed to be a smile, although it didn't seem like he did that very often. The young girl began trembling as her eyes stayed locked on this stranger.

"Hello my sweet Clarissa. Welcome home."

"Home?" the young girl whispered, "Th-this isn't my home. Where's my mommy? Where is she?" At this point, Clarissa's face was wet from tears that had escaped and her voice had risen into a shout. She continued shouting for her mother while the strange man just looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh Clarissa," he sighed, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Your mother decided she didn't want to take care of you anymore. She wanted to leave so she brought you to me. I'm your father, Clarissa."

Clarissa sat still for a moment as the man's words sunk in. _Father,_ she thought, _he's my father._ Her eyes searched his face for any sort of recognition before she took in a deep breath. "How can I t-trust you? My mother would never leave me, she loves me." Clarissa kept repeating those words in her head as she started pulling on her wrist to escape the man's grasp. _She loves me, she would never leave me, she loves me, she would never leave me…_

The man tightened his grip on Clarissa's arm before pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket. He held it out to the young girl and she took it into her small hands. Unfolding the paper, Clarissa instantly recognized her mother's handwriting. She read the small note as a few more tears continued falling down her face.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I can't take care of you anymore. I never wanted to be a mother. I never wanted any of this. You'll be staying with your father from now on. Please listen to him and do not write back_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Mother_

Clary's heart sank as she read the letter. This didn't sound like her mother; her mother was kind and loving and always telling her how much she meant to her. But how could she deny it? It was written in her handwriting and now that Clary looked closer, the paper was the same paper that was on the pad in their kitchen back in Brooklyn. It was all out there in the open, she just didn't want to believe it.

Didn't want to believe that her mother didn't want her.

Didn't want to believe her father.

She didn't want to believe any of it.

Clary slowly laid back down in the bed and sobbed into the pillow, her eyes shut tight in hopes that when she opened her eyes everything would be back to normal. But that never happened. And as her father began to smooth her hair down and hum quietly as she cried, she finally accepted her fate and crawled into his lap. His arms encircled her tiny body as she continued to cry and he continued humming until there were no more tears left for her to cry.

* * *

 _So that's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave any thoughts you have in the review section! I'm shooting to have another chapter up in a week and hopefully it will be a little longer since we'll be getting into the main story!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _XOXO, Madison_


End file.
